<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parasite by TheBrokenWriter16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620448">Parasite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter16/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter16'>TheBrokenWriter16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT - Stephen King, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Manipulation, Pennywise may appear??, Spiderman Richie, Stanley Uris Lives, Supervillains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter16/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard life trying to sort out being a both a superhero and a normal civilian for Richie "Trashmouth" Tozier but when his roommate Eddie gets a meeting that could change both their lives for the better or worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Another robbery in New York</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd like to confess that this chapter was a challenge as I had already written it before but it was erased after 4 hours of work :'(<br/>So hopefully it doesn't seem off or rushed!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The streets of New York were screaming with lights and police sirens as a man in a blue and red suit with a black web pattern and a similar styled mask swung against building from building whipping out one-liners to the police as they followed him to the building that was reported to being set off from a recent robbery.</p><p>A spider-web like substance clung to the walls of the building as the hero climbed up until he reached the top of the building that had an exit door. This is too easy. With a sprint he ran over to the door feeling the lock holding it back. "Well that's sweet, they didn't want me to interrupt" A swift kick to the kick and a small stumble caused it to swing open, it may have caused some noise but hey the police sirens could have distracted the robbers from his presence in the building.</p><p>Carefully, the hero made his way down the concrete stairs mumbling curses as he opened each door to find the wrong room until he made his way to the bottom peeking his head through to see 5 or 7 robbers with black masks, well that's original, with their backpacks being stuffed with money whilst others held the hostages at a gunpoint. Workers, families and even children praying through their tears as they felt the guns being aimed towards their own heads like a target.</p><p>The hero aimed his web to the ceiling clinging himself as he crawled above them without catching any attention. A small girl held onto her mother's arms as she whimpered in fear at what is going to happen if somebody or even her moves after the robbery. She looked up shakily seeing a blur of red and blue which cleared as she saw their eyes meet through his mask making him slowly place a finger to his mouth behind the mask. The girl recognised the hero causing her to widen her eyes slowly nodding at the gesture as she tightened her grip on her mother's arm looking away so the robber's wouldn't catch any suspicion.</p><p>The robbers were sprayed out in different parts of the room, 2 on the left, 3 on the right and 2 near the hostages. Seems like a normal robbery routine, sometimes he wishes his hero work could have some variety. He reached out letting out a web from his wrist onto a stool that caught one of the robbers attention as they started walking towards the trap until the hero webbed him pulling him towards the ceiling as he webbed his mouth to silence him before webbing his body carefully to the ceiling seeing them try to struggle before giving up in defeat at the toughness of the webs holding him back.</p><p>1 down 6 more to go.</p><p>One of the robbers turned around muttering under their breath as their partner suddenly went missing but before he could alert the others the hero whipped them in the same situation sticking them next to their partner. </p><p>2 down 5 more to go.</p><p>The left side was free which gave him more room to distract the others. The flashing lights of the police cars started to blind the room as two of the robbers began yelling and cursing at the hostages believing one of them sounded the alarm or called the police on them. Well shit. He quickly crawled across the room causing another distraction watching as the right of the robbers with backpacks of money in their hands looked with instant panic plastered in their eyes.</p><p>No not you dumbasses together. Screw it.</p><p>The hero webbed both the robbers causing them both to exclaim in surprise as the were tossed in the air slamming them against the ceiling knocking them both out as they were webbed onto the ceiling before getting both their mouths webbed incase they woke up whilst the police came in to fix the robbery and the hostages.</p><p>Time to save the hostages, luckily those fucking idiots haven't noticed their friends being webbed up.</p><p>The hero jumped down from the ceiling giving a cocky grin from under the mask. "Hey boys, now no offence but those masks are just too cheesy I mean what's next? You wearing black and white stripped socks?" The robbers turned around shakily aiming their gun at the masked hero after hearing his sudden comment. "Now that's just rude, dinner and a movie first" The hero joked as he webbed their guns pulling them away webbing them to the floor before racing over to the robbers punching one into the wall with the other one getting their head slammed into the floor.</p><p>The robber groaned getting up from the floor attempting to punch the masked hero before feeling their body and mouth getting webbed to the floor muffling out his voice. "One down and now where is-" A crowbar was hit to the back of the hero's back causing him to gasp in surprise at the sudden impact of the second robber aiming to swing at his face next before being taken down to a kick to the stomach and a punch to the face. "There we go and just in case..." The hero webbed the second robber down giving a sigh as he looked around before heading over to the hostages.</p><p>"I'm not going to hurt you! I'm just here to help, there's police outside so carefully make your way out" The hero explained watching the little girl be the first to stand up with tears in her eyes as she let go of her mom's arm running over to the hero hugging his legs mumbling a "Thank you". He patted her back gently before kneeling down giving her a small nod. "Go back to your mom, you can get her and the others out with you can't you?" The hero asked earning a quick nod from her as she rubbed her eyes.</p><p>He watched as the hostages quickly got up with the mother holding her daughter's hand as they began heading towards the entrance towards the police lights before the hero heard the little girl call out "Thank you Spiderman!"</p><p>A small smile formed on the hero's face under the mask as he shook his head running through the building back to the top of the building before jumping off the building swinging out through the sound of the police sirens in New York hearing yells of police officers and citizens thanking him as he passed through the city doing a small flip and running across the buildings as he swung away.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie was sat down on his desk chair typing through his laptop with a sticky note placed next to it as he ranted on the phone. "Look man! I fucking know that we have- Don't use that language with me!...Why can I swear? Because I fucking can, this is my money and I have a right to- You know what screw you asshole!" Eddie threw is phone onto his bed letting out a sigh into his hands "Adulting in New York is hard"</p><p>A sudden slam of the window being open alerted Eddie as he quickly turned his head with a gasp as the hero entered the room with a groan shutting the window pane behind him before walking over to the bed flopping himself onto it.</p><p>"Richie, I swear to god don't give me a heart attack" Eddie breathed out as the hero known as Richie ripped off his mask freeing his black curly hair from the tight fabric of the mask throwing it onto the edge of his bed with a groan. Eddie raised his eyebrow at the lazy throw before giving a small smile "Rough day spider ass?" "Your the spider ass after you touched this-" "Oh my god Richie fuck you!" Eddie screeched grabbing the pillow from the bed slamming it onto Richie's head.</p><p>Richie laughed at the sudden impact flipping Eddie off. "I'll hand you to the fucking police for harming their New York hero in such a soft act-" "Soft?!" Eddie continued hitting Richie watching him laugh as he kicked him away. Eddie shook his head walking back to his desk chair turning it to Richie as he rested his hand onto his chin. "Rough day then?" He asked watching as Richie got out of his costume leaving him in his shorts as he rubbed his eyes looking for his fake glasses in his drawer. Since he was bitten by that spider he didn't need his glasses anymore even with his attachment to them...and people's eyes are still scary but the glasses themselves make him look 'normal' so he can fit in better, besides he feels strange without them.</p><p>"Not really just, it's just so easy now Eddie Spaghetti with the cliche ass robbers with the masks and everything and the police doing like nothing! You where I'm getting at!" Richie exclaimed raising his hands in the air before putting on his glasses flopping back onto the pillow.</p><p>"I saved a little girl today though so that was something I guess" Richie mumbled into the pillow. "You guess?! Richie fucking Tozier that little girl should be happy to be saved by a superhero with spider powers, so stop complaining you have powers and you should be happy that a mutated or radioactive spider blessed your shitty ass with it" With a sigh Eddie played with his fingers. "You've got fans, strength, the power of sight and hearing along with web powers!" "But maybe I've been thinking about...settling down?" Richie groaned grabbed his pillow throwing it at Eddie's chair.</p><p>"When I was a kid sure it was amazing as fucking your mom for the first time but sometimes now being in my late 20's I just want...to settle down or maybe even get an arch enemy that cares or something I don't know! Something exciting that I can both enjoy or something, like maybe a kid or one of those cool ass boss fights like from street fighter, resident evil, batman or whatever" Richie complained before running a hand through his curly greasy hair.</p><p>"A kid?"</p><p>Richie suddenly blushed at the surprise in Eddie's voice. "You want...your ready for a kid Richie?" Eddie asked taking in the word 'kid'. Damn maybe he let out maybe too much. "And I'm hitting the showers" Richie squeaked out as he quickly began running out slipping on the flooring on the way as Eddie got up chasing after him. "Richie careful! We just got those floors done! But a kid?!"</p><p>Screeches, laughter and arguments filled the apartment as they continued the conversation with Richie constantly trying to escape but after being friends soon after lovers with Eddie since they were stupid kids its always been the same. Eddie always manages to win him over.</p><p>Once he was finally freed to shower he washed out the heavy amount of grease, that if he was speaking on would fill a whole bathtub each month he doesn't shower after saving the day each week, with the hot water hitting the scars on his back as he hummed loudly to a song stuck in his head. Maybe he was overthinking things right? He just needed a break after doing the same thing after every day of his adult life.</p><p>Even if he won't admit it, he misses fighting those big boss villains that would always kick his ass but always end up and break out of jail; scorpion, frisk, rhino, shocker, green goblin, falcon the list goes on. They've all been either detained, killed or just lost interest in him which he'll admit is weird even for him! Putting away robbers, while fun at times, can just be boring or annoying it's just the same thing every day. Says the trashmouth who played in the arcade every day.</p><p>He needed a new villain or something, a new routine, maybe a new haircut! Whatever happens he wants Eddie and the other losers with him along the way.</p><p>He turned off the shower tap stepping out of the shower dripping the floor with a pool of water before wrapping himself in a worn out towel, which he forgot to clean again, stepping outside of the bathroom.</p><p>As he walked down the corridor he could see Eddie on the phone through the crack of the open doorway angrily typing on the computer before looking outside hanging up with a sigh giving Richie the signal to speed past swallowing down the worry as he went into his room to change.</p><p>After an hour or so of drying off and getting changed for the evening Richie came out with a towel on his shoulder being dressed in a simple dark grey shirt and red shorts heading into Eddie's room. "Something up Eds?" "Don't call me Eds, you know I hate that" Eddie chuckled rubbing his temples. "God why can't life just give us a break?" Richie sat by Eddie sitting himself onto his desk peeking through Eddie's laptop until it was immediately shut down. "No peeking! It's confidential!"</p><p>Richie faked a gasp throwing the towel into Eddie's face. "Now that's just offensive Eddie, you could be writing some dark fan fiction about me and I don't even know about it!" Richie laughed feeling the towel getting tossed back into his face. "Dude gross! Your own stuff was on this and it hasn't been cleaned!" "You stink!" "Well so do you!" Eddie retorted swinging his chair around crossing his arms.</p><p>"It's a business duty-" "Hehe duty" "So mature! Anyways it's for something the workplace has for tomorrow and I have been chosen to go in and check it out, this could be big for us Richie! I've put up with so much shitty phone calls and it could get us something good!" Eddie explained seeing Richie rest his head onto his palm. "Does that mean I get to see you in a tie again?" Richie asked seeing Eddie chuckle shaking his head. "Yes, I'm wearing a suit and tie again" Earning a dramatic fist pump from Richie.</p><p>"I love an Kaspbrack in a suit!" Richie cheered clapping his hands together. "Gross man you like seeing my mom in a suit?" "Yeah what about it" "So fucking rude man" "But you love me for that don't you?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Admit it"</p><p>"Maybe your sarcastic trash mouth can be condemned as annoyingly sweet but still crappy in the most likeable way" Eddie admitted flipping Richie off as he started packing away his laptop and notes away into his bag.</p><p>"Oh I love you and that fine-" "Just put on the radio, I know you like hearing what's going on" Eddie chuckled sitting next to Richie throwing off his jacket whilst doing so.</p><p>The evening consisted of Eddie packing away his bag for the next day whilst Richie listened to the police scanners of the streets of New York waiting for any event to happen in case something big needed him. Eddie's evening ended with him passing out next to Richie on his own bed whilst Richie headed to his own bed turning off the police scanner to not wake up Eddie in the middle of the night. It's been a long day for both of them and an even longer day for them tomorrow.</p><p>Sure it can be shitty when they have to pretend that they both don't know each other when they both taken on the forms of ordinary civilian and mysterious, joke cracking superhero but in the end when they get home it's a relief to Richie to have Eddie alive in his life. Without him he doesn't know what the hell to do but just do what many of the losers have already started doing with their lives away from Derry, move away from the past and look towards the future which someday he hopes to start with Eddie.</p><p>Proposing would be the first step he knows but what if Eddie is already planning to? Shit now he's focusing too hard on money and settling down.</p><p>Tomorrows another day and another step to finding something to do with his abilities.</p><p>What can happen?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Tour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The opportunity of a lifetime for Eddie, but what would happen when he takes the wrong action?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm went off in Eddie’s room with the repeated sound echoing in his ears causing him to let out a dramatic groan slamming his hand against the alarm on the side of his bed muting the echo of the alarm.</p><p>With a lazy push, Eddie got himself up from the bed beginning to rub his eyes in a tired manner as he spotted his ironed suit and tie on the hook next to his door. “Guess it’s time” Eddie yawned shakily getting up from the bed cursing as he clicked his back into place walking over towards his ironed suit.</p><p>He was never that great at wearing suits. He could barely tie a tie when he was younger due to his mom believing that they would choke him to death if he ever had a sudden asthma attack. But by prom he rebelled against her and with Stanley’s help had finally learned how to tie a fucking tie. Damn where is Stanley these days? The last thing he heard was that he got married. What was her name? Amelia? No. Patricia? No. Patty? Patty! Yeah! Patty!</p><p>With a shaky hand Eddie carefully fixed his tie on his neck as he pushed down his collar before shrugging carefully on his Navy blazer buttoning it up. He spotted his dark black shoes next to his desk chair as he grabbed them shoving his feet inside the rough leather of the shoes. They were uncomfortable but damn did they feel and look classy.</p><p>With a swift tie of his shoes he grabbed his backpack next to his desk. “Ok let’s see, laptop?” Eddie’s muttered to himself as spotted his laptop on the top of desk next to his piles of notes and phone that buzzed with emails.</p><p>He grabbed the laptop shoving it into his backpack zipping the back of the backpack up. He grabbed his phone skimming past his emails with a roll of his eyes. “Adulting is hard” Eddie groaned shoving his phone into his pocket before grabbing his notes lazily organising them as he began to head out. He already missed the comfort of his bed.</p><p>He was feeling a deep nervousness that clutched in his chest. It was just a business meeting not far from New York and if it went right it could do big things for him and Richie. Maybe it’s a secret weapon or a secret drug? They never really explained what it was but screw it, he grew up in Derry so whatever it was it couldn’t have been that interesting as they were building it up to be.</p><p>Eddie shut his bedroom door behind him as he walked into the free bathroom grabbing his red toothbrush, which he hoped hasn’t been used again by Richie, and the minty toothpaste next to it beginning to brush the grime off his teeth. He wasn’t going back to the dentists with another shot or a drill going near his mouth. He’s learnt his lesson. As fucking annoying as it was.</p><p>He spat out and rinsed what was left in his mouth wincing at the freshly new minty taste. “Just got to love that in the morning” Eddie sarcastically commented wiping what was left off his lips before heading out of the bathroom turning off the light.</p><p>Eddie carefully fixed his hair slicking it to the side starting to peek his head to the kitchen seeing Richie with a piece of waffle in his mouth as he read through an old comic of his humming as he did so. </p><p>Eddie slowly tried to walk past until Richie took out the waffle from his mouth webbing Eddie’s hand to the kitchen table without turning a head. “I know your there Eddie” Richie smiled turning his head earning an unimpressed look by Eddie.</p><p>“Webbing my hand? What gave it away?” “The spidey senses were tingling” Richie teased as Eddie tried breaking free almost ripping his new blazer in the process as the webs ripped off like a bandage. Thank god it wasn’t on his skin.</p><p>“Spidey sense? Oh my god-“ “What?! It’s a good name! Spidey sense!” “That’s just sad, what happened to Richie sense?” Eddie asked brushing himself off before stealing a waffle from Richie’s plate watching him gasp. “You didn’t just-“ “Its going to be an important meeting I need some waffle fuel in my system” Eddie said shrugging as he bit down on the waffle.</p><p>Richie set down his comic looking at Eddie as he looked around for the apartment keys with his bag hanging loosely on his back as he did. "You nervous?" Richie asked earnig a shrug from Eddie.Yeah he was defiantly nervous. "No no...it's a big thing but I have no ideas on what they want me to see and it's just...a little worrying" "A little?" "You try getting a job and feeling what I'm feeling! Where the fuck are the keys?" Eddie asked pulling open the nearest drawers rummaging around for the apartment key.</p><p>"Language!" "Screw you asshole" "That's better!" Richie called picking up his empty plate taking it to the dishwasher before a yell of triumph came from the next room as Eddie came back from the kitchen with the keys dangling in his hands. "It was at the back of the drawer, that was some bullshit right there" Eddie commented. I mean why the hell was finding a simple apartment key the hardest thing in the world? Eddie felt Richie flick him on the back of his neck causing him to let out a small yelp in surprise.</p><p>"Your just too stupid to find keys, I thought you knew that" Richie teased as Eddie gasped smacking him in the arm. </p><p>"You ass!" </p><p>"But you love that ass"</p><p>"And...I'm leaving"</p><p>Eddie chuckled shaking his head as he turned to Richie. "How the hell do I look? Be honest"</p><p>Richie scratched the side of his face with a small smile before pulling Eddie into a kiss before breaking it not long after. Damn he was always the smooth one.  "You look great, you'll make those boring ass business people or whatever wish they could rock the navy look, nice shoes by the way it really brings out...I don't know you just look great" Eddie gave a small smile to Richie shoving his hands into his blazer pocket. "Thanks man"</p><p>After a moment Eddie began to prepare himself to leave the apartment before turning to Richie. "Your coming home tonight or?" Richie wore a slightly guilty expression on his face as he fixed his glasses. "Patrol" Richie said as Eddie sighed nodding. "Ok, don't get killed out there by Frisk or Scorpion or something" Eddie waved as he left the apartment with Richie giving a small wave back. He knew Eddie hated when he was out constantly but it was his job as a superhero. He may have never chosen to be but he can't just stick around in the apartment...what the hell is going on in Times Square? Maybe something interesting might come around? Sometimes he questioned why he quit his job at the daily bugle after Eddie got promoted. Oh yeah. James Jonah Jameson was a complete asshole to him.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie wandered around the busy streets of New York either being knocked back or sworn at by passerby's, he predicted many were tourists as they must have not known New York was full of crowded areas that'll get you pushed, he ignored their comments and trip ups that almost had him falling down to the pavement. He was not hoping to die before this meeting, let it wait for after at least. The sound of yellow taxis and police cars raced past his vision with music blasting from many of the Taxis in an annoying fashion. He wasn't staying around Times Square long, though he would like to for at least a break. God did he have the need for coffee.</p><p>A sudden push from a passerby pushed Eddie out of his thoughts seeing his papers and notes fall to the ground. "Shit! Asshole!" Eddie yelled as the passerby disappeared into the crowd whilst he kneeled down quickly grabbing what he could to prevent anyone from stepping on they or even worse, kicking his notes away into the wet sidewalk to be drowned.</p><p>With many curses Eddie organised his sheets that had a few tainted dirt areas. He spend all night on this. What a prick.</p><p>Shaking off the incident Eddie walked past the streets of Central Park taking in the green nature of the area, him and Richie used to always walk along down there exchanging sarcastic comments after another with ice cream in their hands during the summer because god did it get hot at that time. Always drown yourself in sun cream which Richie always forgets to do. Eddie sighed at the memory shaking his head, when did things get so busy for them? It used to be easy before fucking adulthood hit them like a truck along with Richie getting into a rivalry with Normon Osborn who was secretly the green goblin, no surprise there with how strange he was acting. </p><p>He crossed the yellow taxis, feeling their impatient stares, before heading into the central of New York passing by varieties of billboards, restaurants and stores with alley ways Eddie would avoid with his life. He was not going to die of any infestations or gas leaks in those alley ways.</p><p>Eddie spotted the subway sign not far from where he was standing causing him to sprint with his life down the staircase into the station as he pushed passed civilians along the way until he reached the subway train itself seeing the doors begin to open. "Shit shit don't close! Don't you dare fucking close!" Eddie yelled running towards the door jumping inside immediately finding his seat to catch his breath.</p><p>The doors of the subway closed after a few more passengers entered finding their seat as it began to move.</p><p>A young woman found her seat next to Eddie comfortably getting out her phone turning on a live news broadcast of the center of times square with a reporter speaking into their microphone looking around is a nervous manner. Eddie knew it was rude to stare or even watch something behind a person's back but it was only for short while. It was worse to just stare at somebody for 5 minutes.</p><p>The broadcast zoomed in on a crew of gang members fighting against a man in a red and blue spandex suit avoiding the bullets being shot towards his view probably whipping out bad jokes under that mask. One of the members pointed a gun at a nearest father and his daughter until it was webbed back causing the two to run with the daughter being scooped up into her father's arms. He watched as the gang members were either taken out, webbed to a building or webbed over a post with civilians slowly walking over to his clapping and cheering watching as saluted cockily to them before swinging away for building to building. The reporter was returned back to focus with a relived smile probably talking about the mysterious hero of New York.</p><p>That's his man.</p><p>Eddie chuckled to himself causing the lady to turn to him realizing his staring down at her phone. Eddie's face froze at their eyes meeting feeling a slap to the cheek as the woman stood up to find another seat whilst Eddie caressed his cheek with a small "ow".</p><p>It wasn't long before Eddie reached his destination after 3 stops, the subway doors opening wide for him and everyone to get out. With a small struggle to find his way out of the confusing station, Eddie walked up the staircase looking around at the similar view of buildings and billboards but instead a large modern white building was prominent in front of his view. At least he didn't have to walk far.</p><p>With another set of stairs to climb Eddie pushed past the glass doors seeing advertisements of holographic like information panels contrasting to its white modern exterior. A young man was at the front desk next to a woman with the name tag 'Myra' who was talking to another worker about the different levels of the building. Eddie nervously looked around before heading towards the front desk watching the man, unnoticed to his presence, continue typing on his laptop with a concentrated hum until Eddie tapped on the desk to catch his attention. The man looked over to Eddie giving him a smile "Hello, may I help you sir?" He asked as Eddie nodded.</p><p>"Yeah man, I'm apart of the meeting with scientist Daniel Hargreaves? I was sent by OSBORN Industries" Eddie explained handing his information watching the man check his ID before nodding handing it back. "Just take the elevator to A17 and he'll be right there in a few minutes for you all" The man explained before getting back to his typing. A17? This building is full of surprises.</p><p>Eddie walked across the room watching different workers and customers talk comfortably amongst each other about different products the company was selling. He made his way towards the nearest elevator pressing a button to the side of it hearing the hum of the elevator begin to head down to his level. As the doors to the elevator opened Eddie could see the sleek grey modern exterior with cool white lights hitting down on the elevator. Is this the future? Eddie asked himself as he entered the inside of the elevator pressing the one of many buttons of A17.</p><p>The cheesy sound of music rung inside the elevator which Eddie will admit was catchy for how annoying it was until the sound of an AI interrupted his thoughts as they introduced the level opening the elevator door. Exiting out of the elevator made Eddie feel the pit of nervousness hit his chest once again. It's a big thing and he does not dare want to mess it up. It's just a tour Eddie, nothing more than that.</p><p>He found a steel glass door opening it coming in contact with different members of other businesses either talking amongst each other or awkwardly looking around the area. Eddie forced himself into the room standing around awkwardly as him and the others waited for the scientist to appear. Please don't be an evil genius or a mad scientist who'll experiment on them like rats.</p><p>A few moments awkwardly passed as the appearance of a young man with two assistance entered the room catching everyone's attention as he shrugged lazily on his faded white lab coat with a tired smile. "Hello everyone, excuse my appearance it's been a busy few days" He clapped his hands looking at them all. "Now you may have heard of me from your mangers or boss of your industry but I am the man who is going to be needing assistance and a partnership with all your company's to transport something very important of ours here at OSCORP, my name is Daniel Hargreaves the head scientist of this wonderful industry and I am in need of you all to follow me for a tour of the industry labs before I show you all what you need to report to your company, follow me" Daniel smiled waving them all to follow him down the corridor.</p><p>The whole building was bigger than Eddie could have ever imagined, the labs though similar were interesting with test rays, test animals and machinery. It felt like one of those sci-fi films before those dumbass main characters do something idiotic and cause the end of the world. He may have never been great at science, especially from his 9th grade fake volcano that was rigged by one of the bullies in class and had him teased for weeks, but shit he was learning something and it was interesting. </p><p>Daniel seemed like a pretty chill guy for working in such a busy and industrial environment but had a stern sense about him that he didn't know why but put him constantly on edge.</p><p>It wasn’t long before him and the others were guided towards a steel door with Daniel standing in front of it shoving his hands into his pocket. “I hope you enjoyed what you’ve seen but I’m here to say here with what you see inside this lab you do not share with anyone, not even your family members or friends...otherwise we will find you and send you back to OSCORP for well...to help you forget on what you’ve seen” Daniel stated calmly watching the nervous faces of everyone.</p><p>“Am I clear ladies and gentlemen?” Daniel asked earning a few nods as he began opening the door guiding everyone inside.</p><p>Eddie could have sworn as he entered the room that he had Daniel’s eyes on him whilst he looked around the facility. What was his problem? Eddie looked around the lab with the others seeing the complete difference of the room compared to the others. The room was dark with dark gray cells with large glass doors with control panels next to it. The only light source were dark red lights going down the lab corridor.</p><p>This is definitely a fusion of both a horror and sci-fi movie.</p><p>Daniel walked slowly towards the cells catching everyone’s attention as the door suddenly closed behind them. “In these cells we have test subjects that we find on the street or find themselves coming to us to be tested” Daniel explained tapping the glass as Eddie saw a young girl inside in a hospital like pale shirt and trousers with her arms hugging around her legs looking away as she twitched.</p><p>“I-Is she ok?” One of the business partners asked seeing Daniel instinctively nod his head putting his hands behind his back as he did so. “She’s just a little shaken from being tested, she was...close to some disastrous effects” Daniel explained as he waved his hand signalling them to follow him through the corridor with more test subjects in the cells with doctors monitoring over them.</p><p>They all followed Daniel into a regular yet futuristic office like room with Daniel’s name plate on the desk along with tools, files, notes, viles, a laptop and lab equipment. In the center of the room though held a medium sized tube encased with steel along with a glass window with a small code detailed at the bottom.</p><p>Inside was what made it even more terrifying than what he had seen in the other labs. A black substance moved slowly inside of the tube hitting in front of the glass as it saw them all enter the room. What the hell was that thing?</p><p>Daniel moves over to the tube smiling to them as he tapped the top of the steel tube. “This here, this is one of our greatest finds that humanity has ever found. You see you may have heard of the incident in 1989 that crashed landed from an unknown area that we have yet to discover. We call this life form a symbiote or just a creature, it depends what you see it as really but when it crash landed it took over one of our researchers who tried to test on it which resulted in...his tragic death” Daniel explained watching as everyone took careful notes.</p><p>“We believe it has a purpose, a need, a want, a desire. It needs a host. Something to take over something to use to get what it came here for. We’ve been looking and testing for somebody for the symbiote to accept as a host but as you can see where it now it hasn’t accepted anyone we’ve given” </p><p>Eddie frowned as he shoved away his notes he wrote down into his blazer pocket getting a good look at the creature in the tube.</p><p>Once everyone got the information they needed Daniel gave the tube one last tap before walking towards the door. “Let’s head out, follow me and don’t touch anything“ Daniel explained as him and the others started heading out. Apart from Eddie.</p><p>Eddie pretended to follow them before hiding to the side of the wall waiting them all to leave before shutting the door behind them. He just wants to see what he’s dealing with...this doesn’t feel right to him and he lives with his boyfriend who got bitten by a lab tested radioactive spider.</p><p>Eddie looked at the substance slowly walking up to it with a raised eyebrow. “What the shit are you?” Eddie muttered as the black substance continued to move around in the tube pressing closer to where Eddie stood. “Can...can you understand me? Oh shit shit oh fuck no! This isn’t real” Eddie exclaimed shakily reaching out to touch the glass. What he was doing was stupid but he lives with stupid.</p><p>With a shaky palm Eddie touched the glass feeling the cold touch of the substance trying to break through the glass. Why does it want a host? It’s planning something but he couldn’t decide what? What even is it? He looked down at the small description on the steel tube.</p><p>ESIWYNNEP89</p><p>Eddie removed his hand instantly from the glass turning around starting to rest his back on the desk running his hand through his hair. “Why does the company want this fucking life form from 1989? Is it from space?!” Eddie ranted ignoring the sudden slide of the glass blinking red as it opened.</p><p>The black substance slithered out slowly of the opened glass slide beginning to crawl along the table until it reached Eddie’s back outstretching itself to his blazer beginning to climb, before taking refuge by hiding inside his collar as Eddie got up continuing to rant as he did so.</p><p>“This is crazy” Eddie muttered quickly walking over to the door swinging it open before quietly shutting it behind him leaving the empty open steel tube alone in the room as he walked off.</p><p>He quickly sprinted away from the lab only getting a few looks from the doctors before they shrugged it off checking back with the testers as he escaped shutting the door behind him once again as he ran off to join the others, passing by the different labs and experiments he’s encountered in the facility.</p><p>It didn’t take long before Eddie skidded across the hallway starting to speed walk towards the group as if he never left. Daniel looked around with a frown before shrugging at the suspicion as they started heading towards the glass doors.</p><p>Daniel stopped opening the door for them all with a tired smile outstretching his hand shaking each one as they left with a small “thank you” or “have a good day” until Eddie shook his hand with a nervous smile. “I’ll report everything, have a good day man” Eddie said as Daniel nodded. “You too sir”</p><p>As he reached the elevator Eddie let out a dramatic sigh running a hand through his hair as he leaned his back against the mirror on the elevator.</p><p>Should he say something? No.</p><p>He’s just glad he’s made it out of that place.</p><p> </p><p>It was raining, a soon to be storm, by the time Eddie got back to his apartment. He unlocked the door to his apartment entering the room drenched in rain starting to groan as he unbuttoned his blazer throwing it over his shoulder.</p><p>“Richie? I’m home!” Eddie called throwing his keys onto his desk walking out into the living room looking around starting to turn on the lamps in different parts of the apartment. “Guess he’s out in patrol again” Eddie muttered walking into his room shutting the door behind him.</p><p>Guess he’s not having dinner with his boyfriend tonight.</p><p>Eddie threw his blazer onto his desk chair before shoving off his shoes placing them next to his chair. With a freeing pull he pulled off his tie throwing it onto the floor with a yawn stretching in the process.</p><p>He looked down at his bed throwing himself onto the covers in defeat succumbing to the softness of the sheets as he passed out.</p><p> </p><p>The apartment window in Richie’s room was slowly pulled open with a grunt as Richie jumped inside his room in his blue and red spandex suit with a huff. He moved away from the window pulling off his mask revealing a bruise next to his eye with a cut on the side of his chin. Rough day.</p><p>Richie hummed to himself as he threw his mask onto the covers of his bed spotting the lights around the apartment being turned on. “Eddie? Eds I’m home! A bunch of gang wars are starting up again and they beat the shit out of me” Richie chuckled looking around the living room and the kitchen seeing the emptiness it left with no Eddie.</p><p>“Eddie are you home? Or did I turn the lights on?” Richie called wandering around until he made it to Eddie’s room seeing him passed out on the bed with soft snores coming out his mouth. His mouth twitched up in a smile as he walked over to Eddie’s sleeping form starting to kneel down.</p><p>“Rude. You didn’t wait for me” Richie teased kissing Eddie’s forehead as he got up before a loud crack of thunder filled his ears causing him to jump clutching onto his chest. “Christ that’s the sound of a storm” Richie cursed walking out of Eddie's room shutting the door behind him as the sound of rain aggressively fell down the streets of New York with sounds of thunder growing in the background.</p><p>The night went on with a flash of lightning brightening the room for a second, until a slither of a black substance peeked itself from the Eddie's navy blazer beginning to crawl down the fabric until it reached the bottom passing by his black shoes that were still tied loosely. The black substance made its way across the floor up into Eddie's bed side climbing into the covers before reaching the palm of Eddie's hand earning a small turn as it began forming and spreading like a virus across his body with it reaching his chest, to his neck and finally to his face before disappearing into his skin leaving Eddie alone again, or not, in the darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I must confess that this chapter was a challenge due to the original chapter being deleted after 4 hours of work causing me to rewrite all of this chapter again :'(<br/>Hopefully it doesn't feel rushed so enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Strange occurrences begin to affect Eddie and the aftermath of his action back at OSCORP.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning the ending has some slight inspiration from the clip of the Venom (2018) movie that I found which involves trash 👏</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning broke out with no trance of a storm outside with the sun shining through Eddie's window as he slowly opened his blue eyes groaning at the sign of daybreak. "I'm not ready for this. what a weird day yesterday" Eddie groaned getting up from the bed beginning to rub his eyes with a yawn. He looked at his blazer and tie from yesterday starting to shrug "I'll put that away later"</p><p>Eddie ran his hand through his hair muttering to himself as he slugged out of his room into their bathroom shutting the door behind him. He walked over to his window grabbing a tub after aftershave and a razor starting to shave at his face carefully before looking into the mirror suddenly widening his eyes as he accidentally cut himself in surprise at what he saw yelling out a shit as he saw blood draw from his chin.</p><p>He placed the razor down seeing a tightness from his shirt, slowly he began taking off his shirt running his hand though his hair cursing in shock as he saw some prominent built up muscle that he never knew was there tracing his fingers along his arm with a frown. "I don't remember working out, this is some...well ok" Eddie's voice cracked giving a testing stretch until he heard Richie opening the door to the bathroom with his phone is his hand humming a song to himself until saw Eddie widening his eyes.</p><p>Richie dropped his phone quickly catching it with his web starting to laugh in shock watching as Eddie grabbed his shirt covering himself.</p><p>"You've been stacking yourself up?!" "Get out! Personal business!" Eddie screeched as Richie laughed. "That's pretty hot Eddie trying to catch up to my bod" "Get out!" Eddie pushed Richie out slamming the door behind him as the sound of Richie's teasing voice came from the other side before leaving.</p><p>Eddie quickly looked back at the mirror checking himself out before grabbing his shirt blushing in embarrassment as he buttoned it back up. Once he was done he stared back at the mirror choking as he saw the cut on his face from the razor being nowhere to be found on his skin. "Shit...I'm seeing things" Eddie chuckled nervously touching the side of face hearing a knock on the door. "When you stop admiring yourself in the mirror can I have the shower? I smell and I'm in the mood for something hot that isn't you" Richie called in a teasing tone earning a sigh from Eddie as he rolled his eyes opening the bathroom door dramatically with his hand outstretched. "One bathroom for Spider boy" "MAN, Spider Man, the manliest of spiders"</p><p>Richie flicked Eddie on the forehead giving him a wink as Eddie left the room and into his own bedroom grabbing a spare tie and deodorant. Nobody will notice him wearing the same clothes, and the deodorant will distract them from that fact. With a quick spray under each arm and a fight against his tie to fix it against his collar, Eddie grabbed his navy blazer and black shoes placing them back on as he grabbed his phone from his pocket checking for any messages.</p><p>One from Bill.</p><p>Bill: Hey Eddie! Me and the others are hoping to meet up next week at the new pizza place by Central Park. Are u and Richie free? It's been a while dude.</p><p>Eddie: Next week sounds fine. We can make it by 2:00 if that's fine with rest of you guys! And I am not having any toppings. I'm not having another 1995 incident.</p><p>Eddie chuckled at thought of when he tried those raw mushrooms they put onto of their take away pizza from Derry's pizza place in the middle of town. He had food poisoning for 2 days. Thank god he was a good liar when he constantly asked why he went to the bathroom 9 times a day during those 2 days of agony and pain.</p><p>Eddie headed out of his room and into the kitchen where he walked towards their fridge staring at the list they both argued over to use for their needs. It was a good idea, though it made them sound like Richie's mom sometimes.</p><p>-Groceries (Richie)<br/>
-New desk (Richie I swear to god don't ruin this one with your webbing again!!)<br/>
-Taxes (Eddie)<br/>
-Friday night Pizza (Richie)<br/>
-Clean the apartment (Eddie)<br/>
-Organise the papers (Eddie)<br/>
-Buy the next issue while I'm out NO.17 of the 'Spider Slayer' (Eddie's job for Richie, he'll pay him back)<br/>
-Organise unneeded movies for money, the stupid cheesy ones they never watch (Eddie) (Don't tell Richie)</p><p>God it's like he has to do everything, being a roommate and a boyfriend is tough but he loves it even when Richie isn't constantly around and is only on patrol fighting crime and bringing home free food as the result of his heroics. Lucky dumbass.</p><p>'It'S LiKE yoU hAVe To dO EVerYthING fOR SpidER bOY'</p><p>A voice graved out causing Eddie to turn around with a frown forming on his face shakily opening the drawer grabbing a knife pointing it at the air around him. "Hello? Supervillian? I'm not here to play Mary Jane or something so can you just...leave for another day?" Eddie called out looking around the area for anyone or any trackers in their kitchen that is being used to tease him of it's presence. "N-Nobody? Good" Eddie put down the knife shaking his head as he opened the fridge looking for anything to eat.</p><p>Milk.<br/>
Uncooked pie.<br/>
Bacon.<br/>
Eggs.<br/>
Mustard.<br/>
Mango.<br/>
Pineapple.<br/>
Chocolate spread.</p><p>Maybe some toast with some chocolate spread will be nice?</p><p>He took out the tub of chocolate spread, he liked to keep it cold, closing the fridge as he went to grab a few loafs of bread from the cupboard. He grabbed back the knife cutting a few slices of bread taking a plate as he tossed the slices onto it before he started to spread the rich chocolate on the slices. Shit. He forgot to toast it. Nevermind he was running slightly late anyways.</p><p>"Saving some for me?" Richie asked with a toothbrush in mouth along with a dry towel around his shoulders as if he had a quick shower. Eddie threw Richie one of the slices causing him to react by webbing the slice catching it into his hands. God he hated when he did that, it's so unsanitary to have webbing in your food. "Thank you" Richie smiled putting the chocolate spreaded slice into his mouth with a hum as he sat down onto his chair watching Eddie walk over with his slices.</p><p>"How do you even eat that crap? You need to start not using your webs in the house like I don't know? A normal person!" "But I'm not normal! Heck I've never been normal! Webbing is easier for me when I just feel like doing nothing" Richie explained with a shrug. Eddie rubbed his temples as he hastily bit into his breakfast for the day. "But it's so...unsanitary to clean off in the house! Do you know what your webs are made of? They stick like fucking super glue or some shit! It's weird Richie! And a pain when you get some around the apartment!"</p><p>“It could be worse! It could be webbed vomit or some shit! It’s normal for me! I’ll start cleaning any webs up that I leave” Richie said raising his hands up in a defensive manner. “I won’t get any webs on your bed either during out make out hours-“ “Oh screw you asshole”</p><p>The two were left in a slight moment of silence before Eddie began rubbing his temples earning a look from Richie as he slowly put his hand next to Eddie’s. “Hey? Edbear? Are you doing good? Do you need coffee or some shit?” Richie asked feeling Eddie shake him off nodding as he shoved his plate towards Richie.</p><p>“I think I’m catching something, I’ve been feeling off this past morning” Eddie chuckled shaking his head as Richie got up looking at the plate. “So...your just going to let me eat alone? Eddie why are you so mean to me?” Richie teased watching as Eddie brushed off his blazer grabbing the apartment keys next to the kitchen table.</p><p>“Unlike you I have a job to get to and report on the meeting from yesterday, not wearing shit smelling spandex and flying in the air with spider webs” Eddie smugly retorted as he began to head out before being interrupted by the screeching of a chair being pulled back as Richie came up behind him putting his arms around Eddie’s waist. </p><p>“No kiss for your spider boy?” Richie whined dramatically earning an eye roll from Richie as he turned around giving Richie a peck on the cheek. “Your cooking the meal tonight and no late night patrols, it gets fucking creepy in the middle of the night with the fear of getting kidnapped by a supervillain because you insulted either their dumb as shit name or costume” </p><p>Eddie escaped the hug giving Richie one quick kiss to the cheek. “I’ll be back soon, don’t get killed during a robbery” Eddie waved before leaving the apartment leaving Richie alone in the room as he looked around sighing at the lost of Eddie’s presence before walking away grabbing the plate of chocolate covered slices of bread to his room.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie walked past the different apartments as he felt the people around him push past him letting out swears and insults as if he caused them to collide. The streets were full of tourists, beggars and civilians as many of them all looked at their phone, probably watching the news broadcast going on or scrolling through their social media either posting selfies or images of themselves in the large city of New York.</p><p>Eddie didn’t mind living in New York, heck it was better than Derry, you can get some assholes but there were at least some decent people who didn’t constantly bother you 24/7 due to the jobs they were too busy doing to stay in New York.</p><p>The sound of police sirens filled his ears once again along with the sound of taxi drivers yelling at near passers with many arguing back, they had a death wish but hey it was a busy city. And he thought his job was stressful.</p><p>Flashing lights of the billboards in Times Square flashed brightly in front of Eddie’s vision, broadway billboards, model commercials with the cheesiest of music and imagery along with movie commercials which many people taking pictures of gawked as if it was the future. With a shake of his head Eddie passed by the billboards finding his workplace not so far from where he was walking causing him to sprint at the sight of the modern glass doors that automatically swung open as he pushed passed another worker and into the building.</p><p>The comfy yet strict aesthetic made him feel safe from the busy city of New York with only a few people, visitors and workers, talking amongst each other or waiting around as he was. He pushed pass the others blocking his way in front of the elevator pressing the red button similar to the other building, waiting impatiently as the elevator went down to his level opening up. Eddie threw himself inside the elevator watching it instantly closed as he pressed on the 12th level before reaching inside his blazer pockets from his notes yesterday.</p><p>“I got enough shit for the day...why am I so nervous it’s just my boss...who can fire my ass anytime he wants...god what am I doing?” Eddie asked himself tapping his feet impatiently as a wave of confidence suddenly hit him.</p><p>Strange he...why was he so scared? His boss gave him a job and he fucking made it through why the hell would he fire his hard working ass?</p><p>The elevators door opened with the familiar sound of the AI welcoming him to the level as he confidently stepped out heading through the clean blood red and black hallway into the front office door of his manger, or well boss. He stared down at the wooden door that had a name plastered in the middle ‘Eric Howard’ which he knocked carefully on. The sound of a stressed “Come in” came from the other side as Eddie entered the office closing the door behind him.</p><p>“Mr Howard?”</p><p>“Let me guess, Mr Kaspbrack?” Eric asked as he placed his pen into his holder staring sternly at Eddie which he replied to with a nod taking a seat in front of Eric’s desk.</p><p>Eric Howard was one of the youngest managers of the company Eddie worked for, only 25 still pretty damn young for what he was doing in the company, but he had a strict attitude and kept by his words...most of the time. The company was a pretty big deal for him and anyone in the job would love to steal his if they had the chance.</p><p>“So Mr Kaspbrack, I have assigned you with a task to get information of the experiment this company has allowed to transfer for deeper investigations and I would like to hear and understand what you had seen on that tour guide to OSCORP?” Eric asked placing his hands together with a raised eyebrow watching Eddie fidgeted with his notes.</p><p>With a slight nod Eddie crossed his legs slightly. “The OSCORP company guided us into a facility in the area that seemed like a sort of lab, I don’t know much but he showed us this slime thing that seemed to be a living life form that is being tested along different people as if it’s looking for a host? Man it’s a stupid idea but...are you sure sir that this life form is really something we should transport and not try removing instead? Look it’s just don’t know what the thing can do-“ “Edward are you questioning my authority towards how I want this company to proceed? This life form is something that we never can get every day! So it’s looking for a host you said?”</p><p>Eddie nodded playing with his hands nervously. “It needs a vessel or something to grow and infest” Eric leaned back in his chair scratching his chin in thought. “Interesting, this is good” “It could also be bad, you see if it finds a vessel we do not know how it would act or persuade it which could be insane if it got into the wrong situation! We could be facing an alien or out of earth life form that can be easy to make into our freaking enemy, the company and earth could face a world class threat!” Eddie ranted.</p><p>Eric crossed his arms raising his eyebrows with a stern glare starting to take away Eddie’s notes. “H-Hey!-“ “Mr Kaspbrack, you know with the information you now hold and with your arguments against this company that I assigned you towards to help, you can be fired right here in my office” Eric explained looking through the notes taking in Eddie’s nervous silence.</p><p>“Your notes are interesting...but you know too much and I just need to know...do you want to be apart of using this life form?” Eric asked tossing the notes onto his desk staring down at Eddie.</p><p>Eddie’s world felt as if it was freezing in that office. He’s seen those movies with those big corporations and life forms in their own hands. What the hell could he do about it though. He can’t lose his job. He can’t. His life would be on the line with the information and if he lost his job he wouldn’t be able to make enough money to keep his apartment, food or even comfort. Shit. He can’t lose this!</p><p>What would Richie say? It would be his fault in the end if he said no.</p><p>He suddenly felt a deep pit inside his chest with a small voice ringing in his ear.</p><p>“Edward I need an answer”</p><p>He needed his inhaler.</p><p>“Edward?”</p><p>SAy No</p><p>“No” Eddie said before covering his mouth in a swift move.</p><p>“No? Is that your final answer?”</p><p>Eddie felt his hand begin to shake. That wasn’t what he wanted to say.</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>He didn’t need this prick.</p><p>“I’m sure, sorry for bothering you I-I’m glad I got this opportunity”</p><p>He just needed...to leave.</p><p>Eddie got up ignoring the frown forming harshly on Eric’s face as he began to leave the office.</p><p>“You won’t be able to come back”</p><p>Eddie didn’t care to look behind him giving a shaky nod.</p><p>“I know”</p><p>With a close to the door behind him Eddie headed out into the elevator letting out a deep gulp as the door closed heading down to the bottom level before leaving the facility feeling as if millions of eyes were watching him as he stepped out of the facility.</p><p>Why did he do that?</p><p> </p><p>Richie was busy cooking in the apartment before Eddie came back. Cooking wasn’t his strongest talent but learning from Eddie gave him a few tips on how to actually not burn down the kitchen. He decided to hold back on patrol tonight. Sometimes the world need a normal Richie Tozier in the world so with what Eddie was going on with in the business he thought that maybe spending the night would him would be the break he needed for the evening. Watch a movie, eat dinner, talk about life all that cheesy stuff.</p><p>He turned down the heater from the stove walking over to the nearest cupboard grabbing 2 plates and some cutlery setting them out in a neat set on the dining table. It almost feels like their first date again but this time they didn’t attempt to get into a food fight. Fun times.</p><p>The sound of Eddie’s keys attracted Richie spidey sense as his neck turned to the sound causing him to smile. “Speak of the devil! Hey Eds! Welcome home dipshit!” Richie called as turned off the stove hearing the apartment door close behind him. “Eddie?”</p><p>Richie tuned around beginning to head towards the door seeing Eddie shutting the door behind him running both his hands through his hair as he started mumbling to himself. “Eddie? What happened?” Richie asked kneeling down to Eddie before being pushed away as Eddie began to run off to his room slamming the door behind him. Eddie rested his back on the door shakily covering his face as Richie knocked on the door in a worried tone.</p><p>“Eds?”</p><p>“Eddie did something happen?”</p><p>Eddie locked the door shaking off his Blazer before tossing off his tie. “No! Just...long day!” Eddie yelled as he ran his hand through his hair feeling it fall across his face. Was he sweating? It’s the middle of October. He wiped his brow as he felt a ringing of a voice echo in his ear.</p><p>EdDIe</p><p>“Eddie?”</p><p>Eddie felt the world around him swirl as the police sirens echoed in his ears. Richie struggled with the door handle before kicking it open running over to Eddie seeing him laying onto the side of his desk. “Hey! Hey Eddie! Eddie!” Richie exclaimed placing both his hands on Eddie’s shoulders attempting to calm him down as he looked at Eddie with a concerned glance. “Are you speaking? Richie I’m hearing things...I-I’m hearing-“</p><p>“Ok, Eddie it’s ok just get on the bed” Richie comforted placing Eddie down on the bed laying him down before checking his forehead. “Christ shit! Eddie you have a temperature! You should have stayed home!” Richie wiped Eddie’s forehead placing him down on the bed as Eddie tried getting up again. “Richie something...disease? Work?” Eddie mumbled as Richie ran off to grab a towel.</p><p>EDDiE</p><p>“Richie? Is that...” Eddie groaned looking around his room with a dazed look on his face as he saw black cloud his vision.</p><p>Richie raced into the room with a towel and a cold glass of water before seeing Eddie passed out on the bed causing him to curse kneeling down to the side of Eddie’s bed. “Eddie...oh man you should have told me you dumbass” Richie sighed placing the towel onto Eddie’s forehead. “Your overworking yourself aren’t you?” Richie muttered to Eddie’s sleeping body as he cupping the side of his cheek. </p><p>“I’ll save you leftovers, I’m not going anywhere” Richie placed the water next to the bed before kissing Eddie’s cheek. Sometimes this dumbass worries him more than he does about him.</p><p>Richie got up as he slowly made his way out of the room giving a small look behind him as he quietly closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>The evening went on relatively quiet as Eddie was resting peacefully on the bed with his temperature having gone down along with the beads of sweat drying out from the touch of the towel on his forehead.</p><p>Richie had packed up their food for leftovers tomorrow knowing full well that he was keeping Eddie home after what happened after the meeting with Eric Howard. The plates and table wear were packed away lazily when Richie went to read the rest of his comic that resulted in him falling asleep in an awkward position with the comic plastered on his face as he snored.</p><p>Eddie’s hand suddenly began to twitch.</p><p>His head began to rise up as tints of black substance crawled across his neck with his dazed look staying plastered on his face.</p><p>Like a puppet, he was pulled forward from the bed and stood up. He hands lazily grabbed his door handle slowly opening the door making sure not to alert Richie or his spidey senses but knowing him he was always out of it when he slept.</p><p>He stumbled, shook and looked around as he walked towards the kitchen as an instant feeling of his hand rip opened the front of the fridge looking over to food.</p><p>TrASh</p><p>Eddie twisted his head seeing their trashcan that the voice had called rung out in his ear resulting in his body throwing itself forward to it’s contents as he dug around the contents finding a piece of raw chicken from last week’s dinner.</p><p>EaT IT</p><p>Eddie began biting into the chicken rummaging around the trash whilst doing so as black substances began covering his arms whilst he bit into what could find with the gravely voice urging him on.</p><p>The night after that was not so quiet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New Changes and meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh son of a-“</p><p>Richie looked down at the knocked over trash can with pieces of garbage on the floor leading into the corridor with a tired expression. “Great we’ve got a rat infesting nest or something...oh shit don’t tell me there’s a villain who controls rats I’m not up to that!” Richie reached down picking up a piece of a bitten piece of chicken inspecting it.</p><p>“They don’t look like rat bites, it’s too hasty” Richie hesitantly sniffed at the piece of chicken pulling a face as he threw it back into the trash. “God that’s disgusting”</p><p>Richie bent down beginning to clean up the remaining pieces of trash tossing them away before tying to bag into a knot throwing it next to his apartment door brushing hands on his shorts.</p><p>“I hope Eddie didn’t wake up to whatever came into the apartment last night, rough day yesterday I bet” Richie said to himself as he headed into the living room seeing dark clouds starting to part giving some blue skies for the day. Nothing else in the living room was touched, not even the window has anything not even finger prints. Maybe he should have stayed up later last night.</p><p>He flopped carefully onto the couch grabbing the remote next to him turning on the TV.</p><p>Drama.</p><p>No.</p><p>Comedy.</p><p>Maybe later.</p><p>Horror.</p><p>Only to scare Eddie, but no.</p><p>Richie flipped to the news about to switch again until he saw an image next to the reporter of last night causing him to furrow his brows muttering under his breath in disbelief at the image.</p><p>A suit, just like his but instead black with dark grey spider webs along with a strange substance coming out of it making it seem almost taller than it was with strands coming out of the suit like some sort of vein or infection. The mask had almost something...alive to it as a large lizard tongue made itself visible through many of it’s sharp teeth...what is this hero? Villian.</p><p>Richie turned up the sound of his TV resting the remote on his chin. </p><p>“-an imposter of Spider-Man? Spider-Man himself? Or a new villian he will have to face? My name in Laura Ryder and I’m here to announce that last evening a gang was found mutilated on the streets with a destruction of a abandoned building nearby with security camera’s catching this image of this new villian? The reports are naming him so far until addressed the ‘dark spider’. We advice you if you out in the middle of the night to stay clear of alley ways along with walking alone on the streets, head home and hide your children. New York may not be safe until it’s brought down-“</p><p>Richie switched off the TV with a shaken breath getting up from the couch beginning to pace around the room. “Shit shit I should have went out last night! Sure they were gang members but-“ Richie groaned dramatically as he flopped his head into the cushion pillow screaming at himself. He should have went out and maybe those people...but he needed the break!</p><p>The Dark Spider? What a joke.</p><p>Maybe it’s all a prank by some teenagers and the footage was either photoshopped or edited?</p><p>That was some pretty impressive photoshop he’ll admit.</p><p>Guess he’s either god a new enemy to catch or he’s facing a punch of teenagers who think destroying and faking their own deaths next to an alley way is a fun way to get on the news.</p><p>Richie’s Spidey sense suddenly began to tingle causing him to slowly take off his glasses preparing to throw a web at whatever it was sensing. He whiplashed his neck behind him raising his wrist before seeing Eddie out of bed looking much better than he did last night with his arms in the air in a defensive manner, his eyes wide at the action.</p><p>“Woah there Rich! Don’t shoot!” Eddie exclaimed seeing Richie huff in relief resting his arm around the top of the couch.</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be resting? I sound like my mom! What have I become?!” Eddie laughed at Richie’s comment shaking his head before sitting next to Richie with his legs crossed. “I’m good, I feel great actually. Better than I have for a long time, did I need that rest or what?” Eddie smiled resting his arms on the back of the couch in a cocky dementor.</p><p>Eddie did look better than he was these past days of being a complete ass workaholic. His style looked different than anything though. He switched his neutral and bright, kind of bright, variety of coloured shirts, hoodies and jackets with a black jacket and dark blue coloured shirt that was slightly hidden under the zipped black jacket, that even Richie had to agree brought out the ocean blue of his bright eyes. His jeans even got a new touch with his dark blue or washed out jeans being replaced with a dark grey colour that fitted him...right.</p><p>Though even with the new change of clothing Eddie’s face was the most off? His tan neutral skin was tinged in a pale colour with his something off about the twitch of his lips. And what happened to his hair? It was...darker than his normal hair colour like an almost black colour that was roughly slicked back leaving only small strands falling down to the pale tinge of his skin.</p><p>“What's with the new trendy look Eds? You joined a hot topic group or something?" Richie chuckled with a nervous look on his face hiding a slight dust of pink across his face.

</p><p>Eddie’s eyebrow raised as he chuckled from Richie’s expression. “I thought a change for the season would be good” Eddie said seeing Richie choke on his words starting to punch his chest.</p><p>“I-I like it”</p><p>Richie deep down knew something was off today but Eddie not working on his day off? Oh the world is treating him today. Wait...work.</p><p>“Eds? How was work yesterday? Did you get anything good from the research? Or was it as lame as I thought it was going to be?” Richie asked in a cornered tone feeling Eddie place his palm on Richie’s mouth. “It went fine, I’m fine and I may get...a promotion of some sort” Eddie lied.</p><p>A PRoMoTIOn</p><p>“Shut up” Eddie muttered catching Richie’s attention. “Shut up me? I didn’t say anything!” Richie exclaimed pushing Eddie palm out of his face. “And I’m supposed to be the cocky one” Richie whined causing Eddie to laugh shoving his face with his hand jokingly leaving them in a comforting silence.</p><p>“So...promotion? Baby Eddie Kaspbrak is finally getting up there with the big guys and gals leaving his boyfriend alone” Richie teased as Eddie rolled his eyes. “Very fucking funny”</p><p>HUnGrY</p><p>Eddie quickly clutched onto his stomach with a grunt feeling Richie’s hand on his shoulder. “Sorry I-“ “Eddie I think you should go to bed” “I’m good” “Eddie you look as if your ready to throw up yesterday's lunch...and your really fucking pale man” Richie commented putting his hand on Eddie’s forehead feeling Eddie smacking him away getting up from the couch. “I’m-“ Richie got up grabbing Eddie’s shoulders trying to set him down. </p><p>“How about I make my world famous ’don’t vomit on me’ soup because you-“ Richie gestured towards Eddie “are looking 5 seconds away from either vomiting on my shirt or passing out in my arms like the sleeping beauty you are” Richie joked as he set Eddie down back on the couch. With another check to Eddie's forehead Richie hummed in though until he grabbed the nearest pillow on the couch placing it onto Eddie's back. "Just in case" Richie said before walking off.</p><p>Eddie rested his hand on his chin as smoke started coming from the kitchen. “Maybe I should stay by here for-“</p><p>HUnGRy</p><p>Eddie clutched his stomach with a gasp quickly covering his mouth as he felt drool pour from his lips in an uncharacteristic manner. “Your hungry? W-Who the hell even are you?” Eddie muttered looking around with his heart pounding harshly against his chest. It was just his paranoia acting up right? Maybe he's still got a fever and this is just a dream.</p><p>I’M wHaTEVeR YoU WANt mE tO Be<br/>
YOUR FrIEnd<br/>
YOUr EnEMy</p><p>YOuR MY RiDE</p><p>Eddie shakily ran his hand through his darkening hair feeling it fall down his face. “W-Where are you going?” Eddie asked. This is just a dream. What the hell is he doing?</p><p>HuNGRy</p><p>Eddie sighed hitting his head against the back of his couch. “I know...I know...Look whoever the hell are you can you just stop...god why-“</p><p>I FEel STreSS</p><p>AnGeR</p><p>I LiKE yOU EdDIe</p><p>The voice hum end as the black substance crawled along Eddie’s neck. “Your just a-a disease...a parasite”</p><p>PArAsITE</p><p>“Yeah...Yeah Richie was right. I just need to sleep and rub you off” Eddie muttered getting up from the couch before feeling himself being forced down with a grunt.</p><p>FOoD</p><p>“What food. The soup? You want some soup?” Eddie asked as he quickly wiped off the drool which dripped like newly fresh tears down his lips. "Are you my fucking subconscious or some shit that is telling me I need to eat healthier or some shit?"</p><p>RIChIe</p><p>FoOD</p><p>Eddie’s eyes widened shaking his head. “He’s not food, he’s not food...he’s my boyfriend, not a meal” Eddie explained as he clutched his grunt looking towards the kitchen. “Richie...”</p><p>FOoD</p><p>“...he’ll taste like ass you know” Eddie chuckled as he felt himself get up clutching to the back of the couch. “Don’t you fucking-“</p><p>JuSt OnE BItE</p><p>“Ok you know what!” Eddie cursed raising his hands in the air as he did so before a sound of a web hit the ceiling causing Eddie to slowly look up seeing a black web stuck to the ceiling. It slightly dripped sinking back into Eddie as he slowly looked his wrists.</p><p>“Oh fuck...I’ve got webs coming out of my wrist...that wasn't me right?! W-What did you-”</p><p>I’M HeRE tO HeLP</p><p>I’M YoUR RaDIoAcTiVE SpIdeR</p><p>EDdIe</p><p>Eddie looked around before testing out a form on his wrist as Richie would causing black webs to burst from his wrist onto the wall watching it slowly sink back to him.</p><p>“Eddie! How are you? I haven't heard any sound from you so if your dead I'll bring you back to life and kill you again for dying on me” Richie called from the kitchen as Eddie nervously smiled looking at his hand.<br/>
“Never better man...I'm good”</p><p>Sure whatever this was that could be dangerous and probably something he should get check out but...is this how Richie felt when he first got his powers? Eddie looked at the walls. Could he?</p><p>TRy It</p><p>Eddie took no chance to walk to the walls of their apartment starting to touch the walls carefully with his palm as he pulled himself up in a spider-like manner with black webs clinging to his hands as he climbed beginning to laugh subconsciously to himself moving up towards the ceiling. He felt like a fucking kid doing this.</p><p>“What’s happening to me?” Eddie asked himself before jumping down from the ceiling hitting his leg in the process. “Oh...fucking Christ!” Eddie cried out as he hugged his leg causing Richie to leave the kitchen.</p><p>“Look Eddie if it’s-OH SHIT” Richie ran over to Eddie as he continued to hold his leg cursing as he heard a small click. “Are you bleeding, oh fuck” Richie panicked pacing around until he saw Eddie pull out his leg seeing not cut or even misplaced bone. “Did...Did you just sprain it?” Richie asked as Eddie shakily nodded frowning as he rubbed his leg.</p><p>“False alarm dude”</p><p>Eddie croaked out seeing Richie curse in relief flipping Eddie off as he caught his breath. “Don’t scare me like that! I nearly burnt the fucking soup into fire!” Richie exclaimed running his hand through his hair beginning to pull at it. "You are such a drama queen spaghetti I thought you died! I wish being bitten by a radioactive spider would allow me to have super human strength to not constantly be scared or something that may hurt you-“ Richie rambled heading back into the kitchen.</p><p>Eddie looked back down towards his newly healed leg that a moment ago looked as if it would bleed across the floor in any second. “W-What did you do?”</p><p>HEaLinG AbiLITiEs</p><p>“Healing...oh this is batshit insane” Eddie muttered getting up as he tested out his webs again until he was hit by another wave of pain in his stomach.</p><p>HUNGRY</p><p>“Stop...Ok...Ok I’ll get you some food” Eddie cursed hugging his stomach as his body forced him towards the window.</p><p>PEopLe</p><p>FOoD</p><p>“We can’t eat-“ Eddie was interrupted by his face being face planted into the glass squishing his cheek across the glass. The visible blurry images of buildings, taxis and pedestrians walking by ran passed his vision as he groaned at the sudden action of whatever was controlling him.</p><p>FoOd</p><p>Richie walked into the living room seeing Eddie in an uncomfortable position with his face on the window looking as if he was glued to the thing. Well damn he’s lost it to a fever. Ok screw soup Eddie’s going to bed. He strutted over to Eddie tapping his shoulder earning a small scream as he fell back at Richie’s presence.</p><p>“Back to bed with you Eddie spaghetti” Richie grunted as he picked up Eddie throwing him over his shoulder. “Richie! I’m a grown man! Put me me down!” “A grown man who is losing all his marbles” Richie grunted throwing Eddie onto the bed. “You are not moving from this spot until tomorrow, I’m not catching whatever your getting” Richie said improvising a fake vomit. “Oh great I’ve already caught it”</p><p>“Oh shut up Richie” Eddie sighed continuing to look at his hand feeling Richie's warm one connect to his cold one. “I think you need to see a doctor-“ “Richie no” “I know doctors appointments are troubling after what your mom did but Eddie your not looking right and more like shit on the side of the road” Richie commented throwing the covers over Eddie.</p><p>“One movement and I’m webbing you down” “That would sound kinky if it wasn’t so disgusting and would make me feel even the more worse than I do now” Eddie chuckled seeing Richie flip him off before leaving the room.</p><p>It took only a moment of hearing Richie leave the corridor next to his room for Eddie to finally relax with a huff. “Look whatever you are a bug a infection maybe a rare disease from something I caught by accident through stress but I can't be your puppet if your around. If you want food I can go outside if that's what your implying me to do after smashing me to our window"

</p>
<p>THaT SouNdS NiCE</p>

<p>"Nice? Damn look at you learning some nicer words than having me eat my own boyfriend or the people of New York which I in fact help! Not eat! Got that?"</p>

<p>FiNE EdDiE</p>

<p>"Thank you...god this may sound crazy to ask but...what else can we...I-I mean I can do?"</p>

<p>Sure he was technically “sick” and asking such a thing to whatever he's caught in his system was stupid even for him but this was something he’d, selfishly at times, hoped to have with the webs...the power and this type of superhero thing since him and Richie were kids.</p><p>A moment of silence returned to the room with Eddie's eyes looking around before giving up with no reply coming from whatever was talking to him. Not long after a dark black like substance began crawling across Eddie's legs to his arms wrapping around him as he gasped in panic as it began slithering up his neck. The covers were shoved off with Eddie tumbling out with the black substance beginning to cover his face as he gasped in panic feeling his breath escaping him.</p><p>"I-I...Inhaler...R-Richie"</p><p> </p><p>Richie opened the lid of the soup looking inside taking a sniff before pulling a face. “Oh I hate garlic” Richie gagged slamming the lid back. “The things I do for my own boyfriend” Richie turned off the stove looking around with a bored look on his face.</p><p>“Hmmmmmmmm...”</p><p>The sound of gunshots and screams came from the outside of Richie and Eddie’s apartment causing Richie to curse. “Don’t tempt me...”</p><p>Hesitatingly, he peeked his head from the kitchen looking at Eddie’s bedroom door. “Eddie? Eddie I forgot to buy us some carrots and potatoes even though we don’t need them ok I’m going to go now and buy them for no reason but-“ Richie ran off grabbing his suit and mask. He really needs to wash them some day. Jumping out of his window webbing across the street.</p><p>It’s just a short trip, what can happen?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>6. Discontinued fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This fic and it's story is continued as I no longer have interest for the characters, the ship, the story or the It fandom.<br/>The rest is up to your interpretation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*evil laughter*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>